tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Total Drama: Big Brother
Alright, sign up with this format: *'Name - Sex - Age - Personality - Why you should join' ---- *Holden - Male -19- The Irish Jerk - Holden loves the game of Big Brother and he really wants to get in the house to evoke the perfect BB game. Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 18:25, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *Megan-Female-21-The Smart Blonde-She Joined Because She Loves Big Brother,and What It would feel Like to be on Big Brother. Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi! 18:17, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *Kaitlyn - Female - Age 21 - The Nice Perfectionist - Kaitlyn wishes to join so that she can show off her perfectionism to all of the world.--Excusez-moi, qui a 18:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *Shane - Male - Age 18- The Dumb Hot Model- Shane joined to boost his career making him a better icon. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 18:27, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *Alisha- Female- Age 20- the Sweet Mother, She wants to join because of her children. She wants to win because she wants the money. Not for herself but for her 3 and 5 year old children. Mocky, Bloomin, Rex, IN$F, Jagner and O: Friendly friends :D 18:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *Yosuke Hanamura-Male-20-The Friendly Biker-He only signed up for Big Brother to get out of his rural town. He loves it there, but he needed a break. BB was his best shot. Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 18:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *Bella-Female-21-The drama queen-To get on TV! She also wants to win.On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. 20:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *Dustin- 27 - Male- The Annoying Jock - Dustin wants to score a girlfriend, expose himself, and win the 500,000 dollars. --[[User:Nduke|Nduke Prime The newest autobot 22:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *Zoey-Female-16-She is a sweet,sweet,girl but she is dumb.She tries not to say anything bad to anyone,and jjust say good things to people.-Zoey always loved BB and wants to join it.One day, I want to become a mouse! 22:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *Max - Yes, please Male - 31 - Strategic, but likable - Max wanted to join to play the game, not to make friends, he's only here for the money. Hey! Aren't you that 22:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *Angie - 21 - Female - Angie is clumsy and friendly, but talks about her enemies behind their back - Angie wants money to go to college to get a better job. She currently works at a supermarket. Tdi Pokemon White will be awesome! 22:54, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *Carlee Armerelly - 16 - Female - The Short Tempered Girl - Though Carlee has a short temper and often times may be violent, she still has a great personality and promises to make the compitition interesting. ~I wanted a new signature, but I couldn't think of one... *Herman Rogers - 18 - Male - The A Type - Herman wants to join to see how much will people stand him in the house --''TDISeriesFan'' (Talk | ) 23:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *Ben(109)-Male- No one knows his true age he just walks around with a laptop and a cloak.-Ben is that creepy guy on the internet looking for reality shows. He happened to find this one! Hooray for the others-Why did Ben(109) join? Well he wanted to stalk people. That's it no other reason. Just o stalk.- THE CAKE IS A LIE! WHY GLADOS WHY ;( ! 00:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC)